


The following day

by Sethy



Series: Girlfriends [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Implied Friends To Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethy/pseuds/Sethy
Summary: The day after Korra and Asami finally get together and have sex they still have to go to school. Mako is suspicious and is sure something happened between them.





	The following day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to [YennaWang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang) for being a great Beta reader.

I’m walking into the university building but stop when Asami walks up to me.

"Morning, Mako." Asami sounds uncharacteristically chipper. Especially considering it is morning.

I give her a once-over. She's wearing a blue hoodie. Korra's hoodie to be precise. "Morning, Sams," I say with a smirk.

Asami furrows her brow. "Why are you smirking like that?"

"Just noticed how happy you look today. That and your hoodie." I make a gesture with my hand to point it out.

Asami crosses her arms in front of her. "What about my hoodie?"

"It's obviously Korra's hoodie, I bet it smells like her."

A soft smile appears on Asami's lips. Something definitely happened between them last night. "We had a sleepover last night and I felt like wearing it," Asami says defensively.

I raise an eyebrow. "Sleepover, right," I say sarcastically.

Before Asami can defend herself Korra comes jogging over to us wearing Asami's hoodie. "Hey, Sams, hey, Mako," she says when she stops next to Asami.

I turn to Korra, my grin widens, "Hey, Korra. Asami was just telling me about last night."

Korra's eyes go wide open and turns towards Asami, "You told him?" Her shock is obvious, but she also sounds a bit hurt. I instantly regret what I just said.

"No, I didn't," Asami says in a calm manner and grabs Korra's shoulder. "I didn't tell him. But he was very suspicious and you just confirmed it for him." She looks at me with narrowed eyes as if telling me to fix it.

I rub the back of my neck and my grin fades. "She's right, she didn't tell me. I shouldn't have told you she did. That was inconsiderate of me." I turn to Asami, "You too, Asami. Sorry for throwing you under the bus like that."

I hold both of them for a hug. "For what it's worth, I'm very happy for you two."

Korra looks down, "You mean it? You don't feel weird about this?"

I laugh softly, "Korra, I've already dealt with that when you two started pining for each other a long time ago. I've made peace with it. I'm happy you two finally got together."

 

Korra gives me a bear hug. "Thanks, Mako. I'm happy too."

"Anyway, let's go to class. See you later, Mako." Asami takes Korra's hand and drags Korra with her. Korra laces their fingers together and softly bumps into Asami as they walk to their classes together. I smile at them for a while. How did it take this long for them to get together when it seems so natural?

***

I’m sitting in the cafeteria, the new lovebirds opposite me when Opal and Bolin enter the cafeteria.

"Hey, guys!" He walks up to the table. "Korra, 'Sami, trying out each other's hoodies? Looks good," he compliments.

Opal sits down next to me and leans a little closer. "So they finally did it?" she whispers.

"They did alright. You better pay up." I put up my hand under the table.

Opal digs into her wallet, pulls out some yuans and places them in my hand. "It's worth it, they look so happy together."

"They do." I look at Korra and Asami with a smile. "They really do," I repeat.

"Wait," Boling stretches out the word as he looks at Korra. "Korra, I know that look. That's the look I had when Opal and I first-,"

Korra's eyes go wide when Bolin stops mid sentence. Bolin gasps, "Oh my god, you guys!" He exclaims, "You had s-."

Before he can finish Korra moves her hands over his mouth to silence him. "Shut up, Bo. And yes, we did," Korra whispers forcibly.

Bolin tries to speak but his words come out as mumbles through Korra's hands. "Thanks, Bolin," Asami replies. "And no, we're not ashamed. We’d just rather not have you shout it out in the middle of the cafetaria. Right?" Asami looks at Korra for an answer.

"She's right. If anyone is going to announce our relationship it’s going to be on our terms.." Korra removes her hands and places one on Asami's thigh. Probably, it's hard to notice with the table in the way. “Talking about announcements, do you think we could use the university’s intercom? That could maybe warn those creeps to stop trying to flirt with you without me having to threaten them.

"If you want to, I'd be right there with you. Maybe I’ll even address your fangirls. Looking is okay, but they better not try to be flirty" Asami looks softly into Korra's eyes.

"Get a room you two.” Opal interrupts. “Actually, Asami, you could actually get a room here right? Don't you have the keys to a couple of rooms?" Opal asks with a mischievous grin.

Korra and Asami look down, both faces flushed.

I laugh. “Don’t give them any ideas, Opal. They obviously just thought about it when you told them to get a room.”

Korra looks up. “Did not!” she almost shouts unconvincingly.

Asami just shrugs. “I might have thought about it. I do have the keys. Might as well use them. Besides, I did give them to Opal several times for the same reason.”


End file.
